


Imprisoned Thoughts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness Poetry [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent has to do <i>something</i> down in that cave, doesn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 January 2014  
> Word Count: 141  
> Written for: [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=onceuponaland)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=onceuponaland)**onceuponaland** 's Round 7 Round-Long Challenge  
> Summary: Maleficent has to do _something_ down in that cave, doesn't she?  
>  Spoilers: Just consider everything up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I hated that Maleficent had to go. She was a fascinating character, and I'd love to see more of her.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not a bit, so all mistakes are mine.

What is this feeling?  
There's quite a bit of chaos,  
More than ever known  
When in my dragonish form.  
What fresh hell is my prison?

How will I survive  
This subterranean hell  
In which I'm entombed?  
Buried alive and restless.  
She knows how to get revenge.

Time has no meaning  
In my prison without bars.  
Alone and craving  
Some sort of interaction  
With something other than food.

But, just as she does,  
I will wait, plotting revenge.  
And when the curse breaks,  
My hunting bugle will sound.  
No one will be safe from me.

Even if I'm trapped  
In this particular form  
For the rest of time,  
My imprisonment will be  
Fully compensated for.

Blood and body parts  
Will litter the very ground  
They now walk upon.  
No one will be forgiven.  
No one will be spared my wrath.


End file.
